Vampire Angels
by LetTheSeaSetYouFree
Summary: my mother kidnapped me and locked me in this stond cold cell. I pulled but the chains kept me from going anywhere.I looked out the window, the moonlight shining down on me. my soul was slipping. im really going to the dark side. please anyone help me
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

4 Angels

4 Vampires

All of them have a path connecting them together and one angel is keeping a secret so big nobody can know. Welcome to a world were Vampires and Angels are mates and werewolves are the lower class. Every Vampire has an Angel, but the thing is they have to find her first …….

If i should continue give me at least 2 reviews please ^.^

~Crested Star 20

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic so please try not to be to harsh……thnx

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey eveyone CrestedStar 20 here, i would like to thank shadowxblossomx and Vampira612 for reviewing, sorry its short i had to get this in before i have to go up north, hopefully there will be a laptop. Tell me what you think so far.... thnx and enjoy ^.^**

* * *

An eighteen year old girl walked down the street. Her heels clicking on the ground with her pink hair blowing widely around her. Her emerald eyes twinkled and had a smile on her face. Any one who saw her envied her beauty but nobody said anything because they knew better than to mess with the leader of the Vampire Angels. "SAKURA!" I turned around to find my best blond blue eyes friend running towards me.

I raised an eyebrow "What do you want Ino- pig?"

Ino was panting and she glared at me "well excuse me, I just ran 5 blocks to catch up to you, forehead!"

I giggled and said" lets get going were going to be late for school pig". Ino shrug and rambled on about god knows what on our way to school.

"Can you believe its Friday Sak?" said the girl texting. "Mhm" Ino looked at me and rolled her eyes. We entered the gates of VA short for Vampire Angel High to find ourselves in a courtyard outside of school.

"Hey Sakura, Ino!" we looked up to see two girls with two brown buns with chocolate eyes and lavender hair girl with pale white eyes.

"Hey guys" Ino and I walked towards them.

"Hey Hinata did you finish the Chemistry homework?" Ino asked as she's finishing out her own Chemistry homework.

"y-y-yes" Hinata got her own homework out and hand it to Ino. Ino and Hinata sat down at the table, while TenTen was listening to her ipod drowning out reality, I shook my head and looked around. Around the courtyard you could see Angels talking about who they want their Vampires to be. Most of them want the Sharingan (gag) also they were talking about their plans for the weekend. If you looked up you could see Angels flying around and Vampires teasing them, Vampires were also mixed in the groups of the court yard.

"That's them, that's the Vampire Angels!"

"Oh my god."

"Their so hot."

"ow." I smiled at the last comment.

"Hey guys, we got company" TenTen pulled her head phones out and Ino and Hinata looked up. I jerked my head towards the gates of the school. They all looked to see three girls come in, Kin, Ami and Karin the slutest girls of the school.

"Well well well if it isn't the whore and her followers" Karin smirked.

"Umm, Karin it's not nice to talk about your self like that" Ino said innocently. By now the whole court yard was in our conversation snickering with us. Karin glared but Ami stepped forward

"Have you gained weight pig, because I think I'm starting to see some love handles" she smirked with Karin and Kin. Ino snarled and launched forward but couldn't do anything because TenTen and Hinata are holding her back. I stood up

"You know, I heard you guys were going out with the mutts…..that doesn't surprise me but was does surprise me is that they bother with trash like you."

Ino, TenTen, Hinata and our audience howled with laughter.

Karin, Ami, and Kin got so mad that their face started getting red "Come on girls, we don't have time for this". A regular Angel would have let them go put who said we were regular?

Ino stood up and walk besides me "Hey look everyone theirs goes the Slut Strut" Ino smirked while the Slut Strut glared and strutted away with tone hand on their hip and the other one swinging.

I smirked along with the others "Nice one Ino- pig".

Ino scoffed "Severs them right, nobody messes with the Vampire Angels and gets away with it".

We laughed "Nice show Yamanaka". We looked towards the source only to find the four bad boys of the School…The Sharingan. The Sharingan are the heartthrobs of the school, but to us their nothing more than some vampire trying to find some amusement.

If I should continue let me know… reviews are more than welcome ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone thnx for the reviews and it was a lot of help! Enjoy ^.^**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"What do you want Uchiha?" I glared at him with hatred in my eyes.

"You know Haruno it's not nice to stare at your vampire" Uchiha smirked.

"Like hell I would ever be your angel" I snarled. The bell rang students were getting up but we stood still.

"You might want to run Uchiha because if you look behind you it's not a pretty sight" I smirked with the rest of the girls. The Sharingan looked behind tem only to see some fangirls blocking the doors with love letters in their hands.

"Good luck getting in Uchiha" I picked up my stuff and started walking. The others picked their stuff up.

"Sakura" I turned around to see TenTen and Hinata behind me while Ino was jamming her finally finished chemistry homework.

"Yeah"

Ino pushed her way passed The Sharingan, who by the way were still trying to figure out how to avoid the fangirls. Vampires *sigh*.

"I think we should follow the good example the slut strut left us" TenTen smirked.

"What do you guys thinks?" I was smirking because out of the corner of my eye I could see them glaring at us while being scolded by Kakashi's angel Anko.

"Nobody wants to see all that skin you girls are showing" Anko scowled.

"Yes Anko-sensei" they said innocently….ahahahaha imagine that the slut strut trying to innocent. I started laughing while Ino, TenTen and Hinata looked at me weirdly. I jerked my over there. They looked to where I nodded to and started laughing as well. "Soooooooooooooooo….we going to do this?" TenTen smirked.

"Hell yeah" Ino looked at TenTen like she was crazy. (Which we all know is true)

"W-well let's do this" Hinata said. We all looked at her.

"What?" Hinata looked confused.

"You stop stuttering!!!!" we all hugged her.

"Um guys" we let go of her "We have to go to class now" Hinata while regaing her breath.

"Oh shit guys, were going have to do this later" Ino said while running towards the doors.

"Ino wait up!!!" we ran after her. We ran all the way to homeroom, opened the door and I guess were lucky cause Kakashi wasn't their, so the room was pretty loud and noisy. We took our seats in four desks in the back. TenTen pulled out her head phones, Ino pulled out the latest fashion magazine and Hinata pulled out her favorite book _Pride and Prejudice. _I looked around the classroom to see The Sharingan on the other side of the classroom with the slut strut all over them.

I narrowed my eyes and looked away. I remembered when I used to friends with Uchiha.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mommy, mommy" an angel of 5 years old ran down the hall to her parents and her brothers. She ran to a woman with long pink hair and hazel eyes. This woman was Sakumo Haruno angel/ mate to Therrow Haruno lord of the Haruno Clan. Sakumo picked her child up and rested her on her hip. _

"_Mommy who are these Vampires?" the little girl asked her mother. _

_  
"Sakura, I would like to meet me and your father's friends The Uchiha Clan" Sakumo said while putting Sakura on the floor. _

"_Sakumo, is this you're youngest out of your Ten Children?" Sakura looked at the woman who spoken. She had long raven hair and black eyes like coal, but they seem to have a spark of life to the. _

"_Yes, Mikoto this is Sakura" Sakumo pushed her a little forward. _

"_H-h-hello" Sakura said timidly. _

"_Oh aren't you a sweetheart" Mikoto said. Sakura blushed and looked down at her feet finding the floor very interesting. _

_"Sakura I would like you to meet my son Sasuke" a little pale boy stepped forward with curiosity swimming in his eyes. He had raven hair with the back of his hair spiked up like a chicken butt. _

"_H-hello" Sakura said shyly. _

"_Hn. You're annoying" Sasuke looked away._

_**End of Flashback**_

I shook my head and hid my face to hide the tear that made its way down my cheek. The door opened and came in Kakashi and his stupid little porn book that he tries to cover up as a Book of the Clans. Che, okay.

"Okay class settle down and sorry I'm late I had to help an ol-"

"Liar" the class yelled. But the loudest must have been Naruto Uzamski. The second vampire of The Sharingan, and also Sasuke Uchiha's best friend and ……..mind.

"Naruto sit down and open your books to page .78 and read the section about the Lucifer and his angel, then turn it in when you're done" Kakshi sat down put his feet on the desk and opened his book.

"Hey Kakashi does Anko know your still reading that crap" TenTen smirked while twirling a kunai around her finger.

"Hey bitch, Kakashi can do what he wants and he doesn't need you to tell him what to do" said Kin. Did I mention that Kin 'secretly' has the hots for Kakashi? Yeah she thinks it's a secret but everyone knows including Kakshi…….why do you think she's failing? The kunai whizzed right passed Kin's face and hit the wall behind her. Everyone looked at TenTen who was smirking

"Oops, it slipped…"

"TenTen get your Kunai off my wall now and class get to work before I assign an essay about how Vampires find their Angels" Kakashi didn't even look out of his book. TenTen got out of her desk and walked over past Kin's desk and yanked her Kunai out of the wall. She walked passed Kin but bent over in her ear "Next time I won't miss".

Kin's eyes widen in fear and she shook a little. TenTen smirked and walked back to her seat giving me and Ino a high five on the way back. We got to work and handed in our assignment 15 minutes before class ended. Then me and girls all had gym next and today was sprinting drills.

"Hey Karin I heard you got your element today" Ami yelled loudly trying to get attention. My head snapped up with everyone else's

"Yeah I did, but it's nothing to go on about" Karin waved her hand. Yeah right.

"Hey Karin tell us" a boy in our class said. Karin smiled (I think I just saw a bird fly into a pole and die out the window) and stood up.

"Well okay, my element is"

"To be a slut, because your pretty good at that" Ino said boringly. I love that girl. Everyone laughed.

"NO, my element is The Angel of Darkness" Karin snapped. Everyone was quiet and wide eye at Karin, even Kakashi drop his book out of shock. The Bell rang but nobody moved. After a minute or so I stood up threw my bag over my shoulder

"This is stupid and ridiculous" I walked for the door with all eyes on me.

"What scared Haruno that I have an element and you don't?" Karin said with a smirk.

"No actually I'm glad you got that element and I didn't because that doesn't mean I'm a mutt angel, but since you got that element that would make you a mutt angel, so have fun being thrashed and looked down at" I snapped and walked out of the room. I glared at everyone in my path and made my way to my favorite spot of the entire school. Know one knows about this place expect me and another person but he doesn't come here any more.

"**You know you have gym now" my inner popped up. **Perfect.

"Yes I know but if I go you know what will happen" I thought while sitting down on the roof top with my legs dangling off the side of the building.

"**They still don't know yet do they"? Inner said while reading a book.**

"No and they can't know" I looked out the sky and sighed.

"What will I do?" I closed my eyes and let the breeze comfort me whishing I could be out there and free, soaring above the clouds at peace. I heard the bell ring signaling lunch time. I opened my eyes and picked my bag up threw it over my shoulder. I opened the door and went down a passage and joining the sea of Vampires and Angels trying to get were their supposed to be.

"SAKURA!!!" I looked up to see Ino, TenTen and Hinata waving at me. I smiled and walked over.

"Hey guys" I put my stuff down and pulled out a bag of strawberries.

"Where did you go Sak, you missed gym and you know how Anko hates it when Angel miss gym" Hinata said while eating a peach.

"Sorry guys I just had to clear my head of something" I faked a smile hoping it would work and it did. They shrugged and started chatting about Karin's element if she's just making it up or if it's true. The bell rang and I got up and threw my garbage away and walked to class with the girls. The rest of the day flew by quickly and pretty soon I found my self in the parking lot next to my sliver Porsche.

"So um, see you guys tomorrow at 7 at my house before we hit the club" Ino said while putting some lip loss on her lips. TenTen and Hinata nodded and plied into TenTen's red Jeep and pulled out of the parking lot. TenTen hit the gas and sped out of the parking lot and there is a good reason why we don't let her drive expect when were street racing.

"Hey Sakura, Sakura you who Sakura!" Ino waved her hand in my face.

"What" I looked at her.

"Nothing, um I'll see you tomorrow at my house, okay?" Ino said while walking to her yellow eclipse.

"Alright" I opened the driver door and threw my bag and my purse into the passenger side.

Ino hesitated but shook her head and got in the car and pulled out of the parking spot. Like TenTen she hit the gas and shot forward down the narrow gateway marking this school VA High.

I got in the car and sat there. I put the key into the ignition and the car came to life. I put my baby into reverse and stepped on the gas and sped down the narrow street like my friends before. Hey what can I say we hate driving slow, well except Hinata but we're getting her there.

As I was driving I looked out the window with one thought on my mind.

Will I tell them


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone sorry about last chapter, i know The Sharigan isn't in the story that much and their not in here at all, but i promise next chapter they will be in there. So heres the next chapter enjoy.......

* * *

**

**Disclamier" i do not own Naruto**

* * *

I sped down a narrow street in the middle of a forest. Where I live is something that you could spend a thousand years searching but won't succeed. Only those who have been there know where it is. I looked out the window, the moon was half. Great. I sighed and looked were I was driving at 120 mph. After 5 minutes or so I pulled up to an iron gate, it slowly creaked open. I pulled through and drove down the long driveway; I parked my car in my garage. I have at least 10 cars and so I have my own personal garage. I open the door grabbed my bag and stepped out. I opened the door connecting the garage to the house, I walked in and took off my shoes.

"Hello?" I walked to the kitchen thinking that they would be there. I heard of chorus of

"Heys and Hey Sak"

I walked in the Kitchen to find four of my six brothers either eating or arguing over something pointless.

"How was school Sak?"

I looked up at Mashi my third oldest brother. He had White hair with red highlights on the end and green eyes. He was the only one in my family beside me and my father to have green eyes. The rest of my brothers had pale hazel eyes. Mashi was the one you could go to talk about your feelings.

"Good"

I looked around the kitchen to see Ryu and Ri fighting over which was better shadow blood or human blood. Ryu and Ri are twins and Ryu is older then Ri by a 10 seconds. Both of them have black hair with pale eyes and are my 4th and 5th oldest brothers.

Did mention I'm the only angel in my family? Well I am and it sucks.

"Hey guys" they stopped arguing and looked at me.

"Hey Sakura, you left pretty early this morning for school. That's not like you." They said at the same exact time. It gets so old that you get you to it.

"Yeah well I had something to do" I smiled. They shrugged and went back to arguing.

"Yeah and what was that?" I whirled around to see my six and last brother, Sasori.

"I far as I know you had no homework and no projects due" He smirked. That bitch trying to get me in trouble…..again. Sasori has hazel eyes and red hair and whatever you do don't get on his bad side. He also is a senior at VA and in a rgoup called the Atatuski.

"Um excuse, but unlike you I actually have friends to make plans with" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah keep thinking that" he turned around and went to watch T.V in the living room.

"Umm Mashi, where is Hiro and Lucifer?" Mashi turn towards me.

"Hiro is in his garage fixing the engine that blew out last night and I have no clue where Lucifer is"

I nodded and walked out of the kitchen leaving Mashi to try and break apart the argument between Ryu and Ri. I walked up the stairs and went do a hallway to stop in front of a Black door with pink cherry blossoms going up the door. I open the door and closed it behind me. I sat my bag on my bed and laid down. My walls were pink with black cherry blossoms everywhere. In the far corner was a book shelf with tons of books. Across my bed was the door leading to me own personal bathroom. Next to the book shelf I had my desk with a lap top and my ipod stereo system. By my door I had a dresser with picture frames on it. By my bathroom door was my walk-in closet. But my most favorite part about my room is that it has a balcony.

I got off my bed and picked up a picture of me and my mother. I'm a mini me of my mother you could say but our eyes are different. I had green eyes and she had hazel eyes. The picture was taken under a cherry blossom tree with me holding a book about the elements of an angel.

**Flashback**

"_Mommy, Mommy what's this" Sakura ran down the halls with a large leather book her arms. Sakura was about eight now and she had grown a little. Sakura entered the garden where her mother was reading a book, sitting on her favorite bench. Sakumo put her book down and picked up Sakura and set her besides her. Sakura put the book on her lap with curiosity in her eyes._

"_Sakura it is a book of elements" Sakumo opened the book and blew the dust off._

"_Mommy what are elements?" Sakura flipped through the pages and stopped at one that said fire. _

"_Sakura, an element is what an angel gets when she becomes of age. When an angel turns sixteen she inherits an element from her mother or any female member in her family. When an angel gets her element she will under go a change that will change her life. Let's take me for example when I turned sixteen I got my element. My element was fire which is very unusual. Now Sakura, when and angel transforms she has two forms, her everyday regular one and her element one." Sakumo closed the book. _

"_Mommy why is it unusual for you to be a fire angel?" Sakura asked quite not understanding._

"_Sakura when an angel changes, she under goes the pain of her element. So when my element was fire, it felt like my whole body was being burned alive and nobody could stop it. most angels who have the fire element can't bear the pain so the die " Sakumo looked at her daughter_

"_Do you get it Sakura?" Sakura looked at her mother and nodded_

"_I think so". _

"_Here take this book and read about it and maybe you'll understand"_

_Sakumo gave her daughter the book. Sakura took it and thanked her mother and ran to her room, so she could read it and find out more. But what she missed is the look Sakumo gave her. Sakumo watched her daughter go with sorrow in her eyes. She looked at the big Cherry blossom tree in the middle of the garden._

"_I'm sorry Sakura….you were never meant to go through this"_

**End of Flashback**

Sakura put the picture down and crossed the room to the book case. She pulled a crimson leather book off the shelf. She walk to her bed and sat on it. She opens the book to the mating section. She looked over it but stopped at one part that always seemed wrong to her.

**When an angel gets her element she gets bound to another male of the element that she has. If angel has Water, Earth, Air, **_**Fire**_**, Light element she is a Vampire Angel. If an angel has Shadow, Sound, Poison or Darkness she is a Werewolf Angel.**

Sakura stopped reading and slam her book shut.

"**So looks like Karin is a mutt angel" inner said while flipping through T.V. channels.**

"We already knew that and besides I think she's lying" I thought.

"**Your point"**

I sighed and put the book back on the book case and opened the doors to my Balcony. I put my hands on the railing and looked out towards the moon. I smirked and jumped over the railing free falling for a good 10 feet.

"Ready?" I thought with my eyes closed.

"**Hell ya" inner pumped her fist up. **

I smiled and my eyes snapped open shining red. I could fell my element shooting through my body. My wings came out of my back and caught me before I hit the ground. I soared above the clouds and landed on a cliff over looking the sea, about 100 yards from my house. My reds eyes danced with fire and my wings closed around me. I looked down at my transform state; I wore a black skirt slit down the sides and a black top piece that looked like a bathing suit. I wore black 9'inch heels and wore a black bracelet around my left arm. Don't forget the sliver belly button ring that my brothers don't know and will never find out…hopefully.

Some may call me a Fire Angel; others call me The Angel of Hell.

My reds eyes looked out to the sea as the mist brushed my skin, but I couldn't feel it.

I had one thought on my mind that I kept asking myself a lot........

Will I tell them, that I have an element….

That I went through so much pain but lived………….

Will I tell them that I'm a …

………..Fire Angel………..

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.....**

**~CrestedStar20 ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay but here is chapter four of Vampire Angels. Thank you to any one who reviewed and i broke my promise but i swear to god i will put the sharingan in the next Chapter! Don't be mad at me......well anyways enjoy ^.^**

* * *

"Sakura" I looked over my shoulder to see my oldest brother.

"Lucifer" Lucifer stepped out of the shadows and joined me on the cliff. His black hair was shining in the moonlight. Lucifer is different from the rest of my brothers; his eyes separate him from us. Lucifer eyes are black as the night and had a hint of sliver in them. Lucifer is a vampire but with a hint of angel to him. People call him the prince of darkness and others call him the fallen angel

"What do you want Lucifer?" I looked at him.

"Are you thinking about how you are going to tell your friends that you're a fire angel?"

He continued to look out to the sea. I turned my head back to the sea, watching the wave's crash against the cliff.

"What if they rejected me Lucifer?"

"Why would they reject you? He turned his head to look at me and his black eyes staring at me.

"Because a Fire Angel just creates destruction, they don't help anyone. They would think I've become a monster…."

Lucifer grabbed my shoulder and made me faced him, my red eyes widen.

"YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER SAKURA!" he roared "you are far from a monster and if you can't see that then who will. Sakura you have never killed anyone innocent, you have never kill those who don't deserved to die. Sakura….. You are the light in this family, you save us from our darkness. Don't let anyone call you a monster when they have no right to talk."

Lucifer let me go and looked at me

"I used to know this angel that didn't care what people thought….She only cared what she thought of her self."

I laughed and hugged him

"Thank you Lucifer" I let go of him and looked him in the eye.

"You know you might want to go home because I think Mashi is having a hard time separating Ryu and Ri"

I smiled. Lucifer sighed and spread his wings and too took flight. My hair was blown wildly around me from the gust. I looked out to sea and made up my mind. Tomorrow I was going to tell them. I opened my wings and took to the skies, my red eyes dancing with fire.

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

SMASH

I groaned as I made my way to the bathroom to wash up. I hated mornings and they hated me. Today was Saturday and the girls and I were going to the club Moonlight 21 around 8 p.m. tonight. I took a shower and got dressed and put some eye shadow on. My outfit consisted of a tank top with blue jeans and I threw on a Roxy jacket and I went down to the kitchen. Hiro was sipping some blood which I think was human blood but I'm not sure.

"Morning Hiro" I walked to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle labeled Sakura.

"Morning Sak" Hiro finished his bottle and threw it in the trash. Hiro was an older vision of Ryu and Ri. Same black hair and same pale eyes. Some think that their triplets but their not.

"How your engine doing?" I took a sip of my bottle.

"Good as long as I don't race with it for a few more days" He said while walking out to the garage leaving me in the kitchen all by myself.

"Oh, Mashi is out with Yuki and Ryu and Ri are at the mall hanging with their friends and Lucifer is with Anna and I have no clue where Sasori is. But I think he is with the Akatsuki, but who knows"

Hiro slammed the door shut and I shrugged. Playing with the label on the bottle that said Sakura, I leaned against the counter top. I took another sip and put in the fridge next to other bottles label Mashi, Ryu, Ri Hiro and Lucifer. All bottles contain different type pf blood. Ryu, Ri, and Hiro drink human blood. Lucifer and Mashi drink mutt blood *gag* and I drink shadow blood. Which by the way is fill with poison that is supposed to kill anyone who drinks it but I guess I'm just weird……ha.

I shut the fridge door and my pocket vibrated. I pulled out my cell phone and flipped it opened. I looked at the text message from Ino……

**Hey where r u? Lunar eclipse and the Slut Strut are already going around like the own the mall! Hurry Ur ass up now! **

I smiled and laughed. I walked out the kitchen and slid on my black flip flops and open the door to the garage. Hiro was blasting the music from the loud speakers and leaning in the hood of his custom black Lamborghini. I walked over to the music and turned it down. Hiro stopped working and glared at me.

"I'm going to the mall and I'll back around 7 to get ready"

Hiro nodded and I turned up the music to its full volume. I walked through another door leading to my private garage. I decided that I was going to drive my black Lamborghini with a cherry blossom on the side making it different from hiro's. I opened the driver's side and opened the garage door. I back out and stepped on the gas and sped down the road through the gates.

*Ring*

*Ring*

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket

"Hey Ino – pig"

"**Where the hell r u forehead!?"**

"Relax Ino –pig I should be there in 10"

"**Sakura you better get here now. "**

Great. Ino- pig only uses my full name when she's pissed or in trouble.

"Ino what did you do?" I stepped on the gas making me go over 100mph. I wove through traffic and sped down the streets making the shops passing me a blur. I turned into the mall and threw my car into park and step out the driver's side. I locked my car and walked towards the entrance of the mall.

"**Let's just say that lunar eclipse and the Slut Strut are trying to make a scene and Kin just pissed off TenTen" **

"Great, Ino where are you guys?"

"**In front of the water fountain in the middle of the mall" **

"Aright I see you guy's bye"

I hung up and walked towards them. They were sitting on the edge of the fountain; Ino was now standing up to Kin while Hinata was trying to hold TenTen back who by the way had a kunai in her hand.

"You know pig are you sure you didn't gain any eight because it really looks like your pregnant" Kin smirked in Ino's face.

"Well Kin if anyone was pregnant it would be you" Ino's eyes harden.

I decide I would make myself known because nobody says's that about the Vampire Angels and gets a way with it.

"You know Ino – pig, why would anyone body want to fuck that? I mean she probably already has aids from getting laid so much"

I walked over to where they were. I saw that we were getting a small crowed. Ino eyes widened and smirked at me, and TenTen and Hinata are now besides Ino smirking with her while looking at me. Kin glare at me along with Karin and Ami.

"I know what you mean forehead, but you would think at least some will want to pick up the trash"

Ino smirked at Kin and she glared right back.

"Well you kno"

"Sakura"

I looked at the four guys standing behind the sluts. They were called the Lunar Eclipse but we call them the mutts or dogs.

"Hello mutt" I narrowed my eyes at Haru, the leader of the Lunar Eclipse.

Haru smirked and Karin walked over to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist

"Awe come on Haruno, don't be like that"

I took my place by Ino, Hinata and TenTen

"Sorry Haru but I really don't feel like being another one of your whores" I smiled innocently but I wasn't done. Oh far from it

"So tell me Karin, how does it feel being Haru's 40th whore? But then again you are a mutt angel, so pretty much Haru's the trash man picking up the trash"

Karin snarled at me and lunged at me but Haru held her back. He wrapped his arm around her and walked away with Kin and Ami and the rest of the mutts following them.

I yelled "So tell me Karin, how does it feel to be on a leash now?"

I saw Karin flinch but continued walking away. I turned to Ino- pig, Hinata and TenTen, who were smiling and laughing.

"That was awesome Sak!" TenTen gave me a high five.

"Those Bitches deserved it" Hinata joined TenTen in the high five.

I smirked "Nobody messes with the Vampire Angels and gets away with it"

"Hell ya, now let's go down some shopping for tonight ladies!

Ino waltzed away dragging TenTen and Hinata. I smiled, tonight was the night I was going to tell them.

Ino stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Come on forehead, we haven't got all day!" she whined impatiently.

"Yeah Sak, if me and Hinata are getting dragged along, your getting dragged along with us!" TenTen yelled. I laughed and ran to catch up with my friends.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it ^.^**

**~Crested Star 20**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Hey everyone, thank you for the reviews! So anyways here is the fifth chapter of Vampire Angels......Hope you like it..**

* * *

We decided to drive in two separate cars. Ino and TenTen would drive to Ino's house since TenTen's stuff is already there. Hinata and I took my black Lamborghini back to my house since Hinata already has her stuff with her to spend the night at my place after the club. We all walk out of the mall with two shopping bags in each hand. Ino had four in one hand and five in the other……..sometimes we wonder what she does with it all.

"Alright…, I guess this is where we part ways" Ino said dramatically

"Ino- pig you make it sound like we're no going to see each other forever!" I rolled my eyes.

TenTen and Hinata laughed. We parted ways before agreeing to meet at my house 8 to leave for the club. Hinata and I walked to my car then; I climbed in the driver's side while she climbed in the passenger's side. I turned my baby to hear it roar; I backed out and drove forward. Hinata glanced at me, and then turn her head away. I knew something was wrong

"What's wrong Hinata?" I sighed looking at her then back on the road.

"Nothing….." She looked down at her hands then out the window

"Hinata" I said in a stern voice, knowing that she would give in.

Hinata sighed and looked at me "I'm a water Angel"

My eyes widen and I nearly drove off the road, but I didn't. The car was silent as I was trying to process this information. I stop at the gates waiting till they'd opened so we could get through to my house. I looked over at Hinata to see tears going down her cheek. The gates open and I drove forward and parked my car in my garage. I helped Hinata with her stuff and lead her to my room. I dropped her bag on the ground; Hinata ran into my bathroom and shut the door. I looked at the closed door with sadness in my eyes

"**Well…..what now" my inner said while flipping through channels trying to find something good.**

"You don't get it do you? Do know how much courage it took Hinata to tell me that she's a water angel and I just sat there! Not even saying one word…." I looked at the door. If I could cry, im sure it would be now.

"**Then make it up to her"**

"How"

**My inner smirked "You know how" before she disappeared**

She's right. I went over to the door and I could hear sobbing. I opened the door to see Hinata sitting on the toilet with her hair covering her face

"I thought Water Angels cried rivers, not regular tears" I smiled and walked towards her.

I stood in front of her as she looked at me, her eyes filled with tears as some streaked down her cheek.

"They do……..but I guess im just different" she said looking down "if you think im a freak just say it" Hinata said bitterly

"You're not a freak Hinata, if anything im the freak here! I drink shadow blood that should kill me when I drink it but it doesn't and you want to know why?" She looked at me "because im a…….im……"

I tired to say it, but I just couldn't bring myself to it. I ran out off the bathroom and stood in front of my dresser, looking at myself in the mirror. Hinata came out and stood next to me.

"You're what Sakura?" she whispered.

"Watch" I glided my hand over the candle on my dresser. I touched the flame and it dance in to my hand like a forest fire. I heard Hinata catch her breath as I played with the flame in my hand. I snapped my fingers and the flame disappeared with out a trace of ever being on hand. I looked at her

"I'm a Fire Angel…"

Hinata smiled and started laughing. I looked at her like she grew two heads

"What's so funny?" I raised my eyebrow

"Nothing, it's just that I thought I was the only one of the group that had powers and here our leader is a Fire Angel. The most feared Angel in the world"

Hinata stop laughing and looked at me. I tackled her in a hug, thanking her that she didn't turn me away. We let go of each other and smiled

"Come on Sakura, its 7:30 and you know how Ino is when we're not ready on time" Hinata said while walking over to her shopping bags. She picked them up and went into the bathroom. I watch her then shook my head trying to believe that I actually told Hinata.

"**Know you just have to tell Ino and TenTen" my inner said**

"I Know, but something tells me that I shouldn't be worried what they think but what some else thinks"

I walked over to my shopping bags. I picked them and dumped the contents on my bed. I took off my clothes and stepped into my black mini skirt with my crimson red halter top. I went to my closet and pulled out my favorite pair of 9 inch black stilettos. I looked my self over in the mirror, oh yeah I would defiantly be turning some heads tonight.

I heard the bathroom door open and looked over my shoulder to see Hinata dressed in a black dress. The neck was a v- neck showing a fairly amount of cleavage and she wore heels like mine but a little shorter.

"Damnnnnnn Hinata if that doesn't catch Naruto's attention, then I don't know what will"

Hinata blushed and I smirked. I walked over to her and pulled her hair out of her bun. She widens her eyes and looked at me

"You look sexier with your hair down" I smirked before shaking my hair to get that wild look. I heard the door bell ring

"That must be TenTen and Ino, let's go"

Hinata and I walked out of my room and down the stairs to see Ino and TenTen waiting for us by the door. TenTen wore her hair in her usual buns and a pair of black Capri's and a green halter top. Ino wore a black mini skirt and a dark violet top. Both wore black heels like Hinata and I. It was Ino's idea for us to all wear black.

"Ummm Ino-pig, can you even walk in those shoes?" I smirked

"Shut the Hell up forehead……Damn…..you really are going to catch a certain Uchiha's eye" Ino smirked.

I scowled, while the others snickered. I narrowed my eyes and walked towards my garage with the others behind me still snickering. I open the garage and walked through the door and flipped on the lights.

"So, what car should we take?" I looked at them over my shoulder

"Well about we take you're yellow Lamborghini?" TenTen looked as us seeing if we agree

Ino clapped her hands together "Hell ya! If we want to turn heads we have to ride in style and Sak's yellow Lamborghini will help us"

"Umm Ino-pig, we'll turn heads no matter what we ride in" I said while walking towards my car. I got in the driver's side while Ino got in the passenger's side and TenTen and Hinata got in back. I drove out of my garage and down the road. After 10 minutes or so I pulled in the parking lot of Moonlight 21. I parked and looked at the entranced of the club. There was a line to get in the club and guess who was next to get in ……The Slut Strut…oh this was going to be fun.

"Hey guys, looked towards the entrance" I jerked my head over.

TenTen smirked and Ino saw it

"What are you smirking at TenTen?"

TenTen's smirked got wider, she looked at us

"Payback's a bitch"

We all smirked and got out of the car. I started walking towards the entrance of the club with the girls next to me not even bothering to go in line. Oh, and I must say…we defiantly turn some heads…..We got closer to the entrance and as soon as the bouncer saw us he open the rope for us. We walked in but before we did TenTen smirked and waved at Kin. That got her mad

"Why do they get to go in before us?"

She shirked at the bouncer. But he didn't even show a sign of even listening to her. We walked in leaving the Slut Struts shouts and shrikes behind us. The girls and I scan the club over from the top of the stairs. All eyes were on us as we descended the stairs and made our way through the crowd to our table for us and only us. We sat down, the table was a booth shaped in a circle making us facing the crowd. A waiter came over

"U-u-mmm w-what can I-I get y-y-you a-angels to d-d-rink?" poor guy, he looked like he wanted to faint. But Ino being Ino had to make it worst

"Um can I get a bloody Mary, and can my friend with the buns get a shot of tequila and my friend with the purple hair wants a marguerite and what do you want Sak?" Ino looked at me.

"I'll have a shadow blood" I answered while watching the people on the dance floor move and grind to the beat.

"Ummm o-okay" He literally ran away.

"Good Ino, go easy on the poor guy, he look like he was about to faint" TenTen scowled. Ino huffed and crossed her arms staring out to the sea of dancers, Hinata giggled. I contained to watch till I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up to the second floor of the club, that was were the private rooms were. I looked along that row and found my stalker…..Sasuke Uchiha. I narrowed my eyes and snarled, as he smirked. The girls followed my gaze to the rest of the Sharingan.

"Ugh, what are they doing here?" TenTen said fiercely. Hinata tried to calm her down while Neji Hyuuga smirked at TenTen's behavior. I smiled and the watier came with our drinks. I've never seen anyone try to get our drinks for us that fast and leave that fast. I picked up my drink and took a sip, I slammed it down and stood up. The girls looked at me

"What are you doing Forehead?" Ino looked at me confusingly

"I think its time to mess around with Uchiha for a bit" I winked and walked towards the DJ booth to request a special song.

"Ummm…TenTen" Hinata stared after her friend

"Yeah, Hinata" TenTen looked at Hinata

"Please tell me Sakura not going to do what I think she's going to do" Hinata looked and TenTen then Ino then back again. Ino smirked

"Oh yea….forehead is going to do it……..HELL YA GO SAKURA!!!"

I smirked as I heard Ino. I walked up to the DJ and he looked at me .I leaned across the table and whispered something in his ear, fully knowing the Uchiha's eyes were still on me. I leaned back and he nodded, I walked towards the dance floor to see how far I could push Sasuke Uchiha's limits tonight.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it ^.^**

~**CrestedStar20 **


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Hey everyone, here is a really long chapter. I know you guys don't care but i just had a two week vacation from school, and now i have to go back...good-bye sleeping in till 10:00 and hello midterms......it really is depressing but anyways here's the six chapter of Vampire Angels hope you like it....and thnx for the reviews**

* * *

I walked towards the dance floor. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Haru stare at me, I looked at him and gave him a nod towards the dance floor. He raised his eyebrow and I smiled and looked at Uchiha, who by the way had two girls in his arms. I smirked and walked to the dance floor as I heard the song I requested to come on

I swayed my hips to the beat and raised my hands above me. Two hands grabbed my hips and slammed me back into a body. I knew by the smell it was Haru, so just to tease with him and Uchiha, I started to grind on Haru and wove my hands threw his hair. Haru sucked on my neck and I tried so hard not to throw up. I looked where the girls were and almost laughed out loud. Ino eye were wide open and her mouth hanging open, TenTen was laughing and Hinata looked like she was trying not to faint.

A hard object in my back brought me back to reality, where I was grinding on a mutt and pissing off Uchiha really bad.

"Careful Haru, any harder and your going have to find another whore just to get rid of it" I said while grinding a little harder.

Haru laughed and slobbered some more on my neck *insert shiver and throw up*

"How did you know I didn't find her?"

I smirked and let my arms down

"Because in five, four, three, two"

I felt Haru be ripped off of me. I turned around to see Uchiha glaring at me eyes. He grabbed me by the arm and shoved his way through the crowd. He slammed me against a wall in the corner of the club. I glared at him

"What the hell were you thinking!! Letting that fucking mutt touch you!" he snarled, his eyes turning red. I glared at him

"Why the hell do you care?!?!" He brushed my hair away from my neck showing the mark Haru left. His eyes narrowed and he said icily

"Because you are _my_ angel incase you forgot". He bit my neck and a mark of the Uchiha Clan glowed. I turned my head not being able to look at him. Memories flashed before my eyes. I shoved him away and narrowed my eyes

"That was the past and this is the future" with that I turned away and started walking towards the table.

"You and I both know that you will always be my angel"

I shook my head and reached the table. I sat down and drank the rest of my shadow blood. I looked up to see two girls smirking at me and one girl gawking at me… I raised an eyebrow

"What?" TenTen's jaw dropped.

"What…..that's all you have to say as you just pissed of the hottest/badest vampire in VA and not to mention the most dangerous?"

I shrugged "So?"

"Omg! Forehead, if your going to deny it then at least tell us what you guys did when he pretty much dragged you away" Ino looked at me while checking her lip-gloss in the mirror. I rolled my eyes and got up collecting my jacket covering my top. I looked over my shoulder

"We talked nothing more……oh and he made sure I knew, I was his angel"

I walked away, but I heard a glass drop and a thump. I laughed and walked out of the club before glancing at Sasuke. I walked out of the club towards my yellow Lamborghini. I open the driver's side and put the key into the ignition. The passenger side door open revealing a very panting Ino. TenTen and Hinata got in the back, and I sped out of the parking lot. All eyes are on me…..great……..

"Soooooo Sakura, What do you mean Sasuke made sure you knew that you were his Angel?" Ino said while her blue eyes pinned me with a knowing look. I shrugged and Ino narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms and looked out the window. I sighed

"I'll tell you when we get back to my house"

That cheered Ino up. The rest of the ride home was quiet and peaceful. We finally made it to my house and were currently dragging Ino's 15 bags of stuff up to my room.

"Hey pig, you know you are only staying one night right?" I panted as I finally dropped her stuff on my floor.

"So" Ino was filing her nails looking at me weird

"What she means pig, is why the hell do you have 15 bags of crap just to stay one night!!!" TenTen panted and dropped the rest of Ino's luggage on the floor and fell on my bed besides me.

"TenTen shut your mouth before….." Ino trailed off.

"Umm…. Ino….no matter what you tell TenTen, she still can kick your ass" Hinata dropped TenTen's one bag on the floor. Hinata came over and sat down by me and TenTen leaving Ino furiously standing there by her self. Ino shrugged and jumped on the bed. We all laughed and started switching gossip.

I laughed "Okay I got one" they all looked at me "Alright you guys remember when we were shopping? Well when you guys went into Charlotte Russe and I went to the bathroom. I heard some noises coming from the stall next to me so I got curious. So I looked over the top and guess who I saw giving head to Haru...Ami…"

We all screamed and laughed. TenTen was the first one to stop laughing and she sat up. We all looked at her

"What's wrong panda-Chan?" Hinata said sitting up like the rest of us. TenTen looked at us with a troubled expression on her face.

"You guys remember how Karin said she was Shadow Angel? "We nodded "Well, I can't help but think what about us? I mean every Angel gets an element when they turn sixteen, and we're eighteen. So why haven't any of us got an element unless we're the unlucky angels who get an element but don't live through the change and so we stay regular."

Ino nodded and agreed with TenTen while Hinata and I looked at each other. I nodded and faced TenTen and Ino who had confused expressions on their face.

"Guys I have something to say……..I'm a Fire Angel"

Nobody moved. The silence and tension in my room was so thick you could cut it. Finally Ino moved. She got off the bed turned so her back was facing me

"What" Ino said icily. She looked at me with hatred in her eyes. She yelled "You're a Fire Angel! The same angel that killed my parents?" I flinched

Ino stormed out of my room and down the hall. Hinata put her hand on my shoulder and TenTen stood up.

"Do you hate me to, TenTen?" I whispered. TenTen looked at me and smiled

"No, I could never hate you Sak, personally I'm glad you're the Fire Angel of this group because I could never handled the pain and Ino…..Ino thinks she wants it but she doesn't. I'll go talk to her"

I nodded and turned towards Hinata who looked at me and hugged me. TenTen went down the stairs. She went out toward the garden and saw Ino leaning over some flowers. TenTen grew angry and walked over were Ino was. TenTen grabbed Ino and turned her so she was facing her

*SLAP*

Ino held her cheek and looked at TenTen with wide eyes.

"What the Hell TenTen" TenTen clenched her fists and looked at Ino.

"Don't you dare talked to me after what you just did" She hissed

Ino snarled "She's a fucking Fire Angel TenTen! She killed my family"

"NO! **A **Fire Angel killed your family. NOT Sakura. Yes Sakura is a Fire Angel but that doesn't mean that she's the one who killed your parents." TenTen roared.

Ino glared at TenTen "so" she said coldly.

TenTen's eyes widen and said incredibly "So……So…… Do know how fucking hard it was for Sakura to say she was a Fire Angel" Ino flinched "Sakura knows about your past Ino. And you just blew her off like you aren't her best friend and all because she's a Fire Angel."

TenTen spat at Ino and walked away

"Oh and Ino" Ino looked at her "I thought you were shallow, but not that shallow" TenTen walked inside and towards Sakura's bedroom. I looked at Hinata

"So, since I broke the ice when are you going to tell them you're a Water Angel?"

Hinata looked nervous "Ummm"

"It's alright Hinata" Hinata and I looked at TenTen making her way over to my bed "I heard you and I think it's pretty cool. Both of you, but umm Hinata you're going to have to tell Ino" TenTen sat on my bed. Hinata nodded and I looked at her.

"So, where is she?" I asked. TenTen sighed and looked at me "She's in your garden looking at the purple lilies." I nodded.

"You know this reminds me of that day" I whispered.

Hinata looked down at my bed; she whispered "The day our world came crashing down"

TenTen fell back and looked at my ceiling "The day our clans were massacred and we watched as the shadows killed them, helpless to do anything…"

"Well, we were only eight" we all looked towards the doorway to see Ino standing there. TenTen and Hinata tensed and I just looked at her. Ino walked towards me and stopped. She looked at me to show the tears going down her cheeks.

"You know Ino, pigs can't cry tears they just squeal" I smiled

. Ino looked at me and laughed. I hugged Ino and she hugged back. We let go and she looked at me

"I'm so sorry Sakura…I guess you being a Fire Angel just brought back unwanted memories." Ino said. I shook my head

"It's cool Ino-pig, oh and Hinata has something to tell you" We looked at Hinata. I gave her a nodded and smile. TenTen held her hand and also gave her a nod. Hinata looked at Ino

"I'm a Water Angel"……Ino had a confused expression of her face "What's a Water Angel?"

We gawked at her. TenTen spoke up

"Um Ino, a water angel is an angel who controls water and sometimes can work with ice……now you know why it's important to pay attention in Homeroom even though our teacher is a porn addict"

We all laughed. But it stopped and we all looked at each other

"I remember when our mothers used to get together and share gossip just like we are now" I whispered. Hinata made a small smile

"I remember how the boys would terrorize us and our mothers would scolded them"

Ino laughed "Also how our fathers would act all business like and be grouchy about even having to be there"

TenTen snickered "They got in so much trouble by our mothers, saying that its good to spend time with the other angel clans once in a while" we all laughed and decided that it was time to get some rest. It was 3 am and you don't want to see any of us with out our sleep. Hinata and TenTen decided to use the guest bedroom across the hall. Ino shared my bed with me. I snapped my fingers and the flame of the candle and the lights went out.

"Sakura" Ino whispered

"Hm" my back was facing her.

"You never did *yawn* tell me about what went on between you and Sasuke" she said sleepily. I rolled over on my back and turned my head to come face to face with her. I smiled, because in front of me was Ino sleeping…..already. I turned my head and looked at the ceiling. I started at the same exact spot for thirty minutes. I threw back the covers and got out of my bed careful not to wake Ino. I opened the balcony doors and shut them behind me. I walked over to the rail and started up at the stars.

"**So….." my inner said**

"What" I was getting really annoyed

"**So…today went well, you finally told them that you were a Fire Angel.****" She said lazily**

"Yeah, no more secrets"

"**Psh…Hahahahaha…aw that was funny!" Inner wiping her eyes **

"What are you talking about?"

"**Hmmmm looks like some one forgot about being Uchiha's Angel"**

I looked down and felt a pain in my shoulder. I looked at my shoulder to find the Uchiha fan glowing. I looked back out towards the horizon, while a dark presence was behind me

"Sasuke"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it ^.^**

**~CrestedStar20 **


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Hey sorry everyone for the long wait. Well heres the seventh Chatper of Vampire Angels. Thnxs to everyone who reviewed! enjoy!**

* * *

"Sakura"

He whispered huskily and wrapped his arms around her in a possessive hold. He leaned his head down by my neck and started nuzzle his head into my hair. My mark started glowing and the pain was unbearable

"Sasuke" I whimpered pushing myself into him more. I felt him smirk against my mark. I moaned as I felt him lick and suck my mark making the pain go away. My eyes went wide has he plunged his fangs into my mark. Drinking my blood, I closed my eyes and let the memories come back to me.

_**Flashback**_

"**Sasuke-kun!" little sakura was running towards the Uchiha vampire. She tackled him and giggled. Sasuke glared at her and shoved her away **

"**Hn. You're annoying"**

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Flashback**_

**Sakura was walking through the woods deep in thought.**

***crack***

**Sakura's head shoot up and she stood still as a board. Sakura looked around for any sound. She heard growl and she turned around to see a werewolf stalking towards her snarling. Sakura slowly backed up and suddenly the wolf lunged at her. Sakura closed her eyes waiting for impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see the wolf dead to the side with a kunai sticking out of it. A shadow loomed over her and she looked up. **

"**Sasuke"**

_**End of Flash back**_

_**Flashback**_

**Sakura was fourteen and shoved up against the wall with an angry fifth teen Uchiha vampire. Sakura whimpered as Sasuke tightened his grip on her. She started into his dark onyx eyes. He moved his head in closer **

"**You know I hate it when others touch what's mine" he hissed**

**Sakura glared at him**

"**I'm not your angel Sasuke, so you're getting angry for no reason!"**

**He glared and her then smirked**

"**Well, maybe its time you became mine" **

**And with that his fangs lengthen and he sunk them into her shoulder. Her eyes widen as she opened her mouth to emit a silent scream. Sasuke continued to drink her blood and claim her. **

_**End of Flashback**_

I felt Sasuke pull out and licked away the rest. The mark was still glowing but not that much anymore and the pain finally went away. I looked out towards the horizon, completely ignoring Uchiha which he didn't seem to like. Since, he slammed me against the wall of my house. I glared at him and he narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Looks like someone forgot about being my angel..." he said huskily.

I felt my chest tighten "No, I just choose to ignore it"

Sasuke pinned my hands to either side of my face and kissed me hard on the mouth. His left hand released mine and went towards my back pushing more into him. His right hand tangled it self into my hair I put my hands on his chest pushing him away. We broke apart

"Sakura" he whispered

I looked at him.

"Sasuke no, please….. Just…. no……I don't want my heart broken twice by the same vampire"

I looked down as I felt him starting to leave

"Fine…but you and I both know that you can't stay away any longer" he said coldly

I looked up just in time to see him fall off the balcony. I walked over to the rail and looked down to see him land on his feet and walk towards his car.

"**Soooooo that went well" my inner said**

"Yea sure" I said absent mindedly watching Sasuke drive away.

"**You still have feelings for him don't you?" **

"No" I looked up towards the stars

"**Yeahhhhh okay, keep telling your self that, girl"**

"Ugh, night"

I walked into my room and shut the balcony doors. I crawled under the cover trying not to wake Ino. I closed my eyes and let sleep claim me.

***Dream***

**Sakura ran through the castle trying to find her family. The castle was being over run by shadows and every where was in flames. Sakura ran down the long hallway passing pictures and sculptures only to run into a panting Ino, Hinata and TenTen. Earlier today, there was a meeting between the four angel clans and half way through shadows attacked without warning. The eight yr old girls escaped and now were running for there lives. **

"**What are we going to do?" TenTen held a crying Hinata in her arms. **

"**We have to get out of here, now" they all nodded and ran together through the castle. They ran down the grand stairs and out the front door. Sakura ran into Ino who stopped and TenTen ran into Sakura and Hinata ran into TenTen and fell down backwards.**

"**Why did you stop Ino-pig?" Sakura screamed**

**Ino pointed in front of her. Sakura followed her finger to see a shadow in their path. It was the first time any of them had seen a shadow this close. His red eyes were staring right at them and his body was all black. **

"**Well well if it isn't the Vampire Angels. I've heard a lot about you four. AHAHA to bad I have to kill you" He lunged at us. We all shut our eyes waiting for impact but it never came. We looked up to see my brothers in front of us. **

"**Mashi, Ryu and Ri finish him off then meet us at the spot" **

**Lucifer said while picking Sakura and Hinata up. Hiro picked up Ino and TenTen while Sasori was shaking behind Lucifer's leg. Lucifer took off with Hiro and Mashi, Ryu, and Ri finished off the shadow and ran after us. Mashi picked up Sasori, who was still shaking. Sakura looked over Lucifer's shoulder and saw a woman stare at her mouthing the words "I'll find you…. Sakura"**

"**Sakura" I felt like I was falling and never hitting the bottom.**

"**Sa…ku...ra" that voice it sounded familiar, I desperately tired to go towards the voice but my body wouldn't allow it. **

"**Sakura"**

"**SAKURA"**

I shot up panting as I looked in front of me. Ino was staring at me worriedly. I tried to get my breathing under control but it was no use, I was still shaken up about that dream. I felt tears running down my cheeks. Ino tired to calm me down but I pushed her away. TenTen and Hinata must have heard my screaming and sobbing, because they ran into my room.

"What happen……" I couldn't hear them right because of my sobbing and my body was shaking uncontrollably.

"GET HER BROTHERS NOW" I heard Ino scream at them. I didn't hear them leave. The dream I just had was replaying in my head over and over again. I felt somebody touch my arm.

"STOP IT" I screamed, trying to get away.

"Hold her down" I felt my two hands grab my arms and hold the down by my side. A hand grabbed my chin and made me face a person in front of me. Through my tears I could see Hiro. I spranged at him and wrapped my arms around his neck sobbing in his shirt. He rubbed my back trying to calm me down.

"Mashi take Ino, Hinata and TenTen out of here and tell Sasori to get his lazy ass up here now" I heard Hiro say through my sobbing.

"But we want to stay here with Sakura-Chan!" They protested.

"Sorry, but Sakura needs her brothers right now. You can see her in the morning"

Mashi said shooing them out the door. My sobbing died down and I still had my arms wrapped around Hiro in a death grip afraid he disappear.

"Sakura" he whispers. He gently unwrapped up my arms and let them fall into my lap. I looked at him, to see him staring at me with confusion. I tore my eyes from his and looked around. Hiro and I were sitting by the head board. At the Side of my bed was Ryu and Ri on the other side. Lucifer was at the end of my bed. I heard the door opened and Mashi and a tired Sasori walked in.

"Alright…what is this about huh?" Sasori said grumpily. Sasori hates to be woken up and hates mornings like me. Everyone looked at me

"Sakura…what's wrong" Mashi said gently.

My body started shaking as I thought back to my dream. I whimpered

"I-I- had that dream again….."

Everyone in the room tensed. Hiro tighten his grip on me. Even though my brothers act cold around everyone, when it comes to me, they get really possessive and soft.

"Sakura" I looked up at Ryu.

"No matter what happens, she will not get you……we wont let her" He looked at me seriously. All my brothers nodded. I smiled knowing that they were right.

Sasori yawned "So…does this mean I can go back to bed?"

We all laughed. Sasori left but ran into my door. That cracked up all my brothers. Mashi grabbed Sasori and helped to his room. I looked around to see where Ryu and Ri were. I looked down at my floor and laughed. Lucifer just shook his head at his brother's actions. Hiro kissed me on my forehead and left with Lucifer careful not to step on my two brothers snoring on the ground.

I lay back down and wrapped myself in my covers. I looked at the ceiling and couldn't help but wonder……..

…….What if she finds me?.............

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.....**

**~CrestedStar 20 ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

_

* * *

_**Hey everyone! sorry for the late update and thank you everyone for reviewing! Hope you enjoy Chapter eight of Vampire Angels!**_

* * *

_

_I see you lyin next to me_

_With words I thought I never speak_

_Awake and done afraid _

_Asleep or dead……._

_Cause I see you lyin next me _

_With words I thought I never speak _

_Awake and done afraid _

_A sleeeepp or DEADDDD_

*SMASH*

I groaned. Today was Monday……I hate Mondays

I lifted my self out of my warm cocoon, I created during the night. I went to my bathroom and turned on the water all the way to hot. I turned the radio on blasting Famous Last Words by MCR. I Stepped in the shower and groaned, once I felt the hot water hit my pale skin.

Yesterday after I woke I was surrounded by the girls asking me questions about my nightmare. But I guess their yelling and bickering woke up my brothers……..Way to go guys. Lets just say that the had to leave early and my brothers were not happy.

I ran my fingers through my pink locks. I rested my forehead against the shower wall, the shower water hitting my back

*BANG* *BANG*

"SAKURA LET'S GO!" Mashi yelled.

I groaned as I turned off the water. I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I walked out and got dressed. I threw on a pair of jeans with a white tank top and a black hoodie to cover it. I got my hand bag and my keys. I walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Ryu and Ri were fighting over how to make eggs. Things were flying everywhere, so I just grabbed apple and one of my water bottles and left before I got hit. I walked out the door and into my garage. I looked at my cars; I felt like trying to be normal…

"**Psh….like that's going to happen" inner said**

I rolled my eyes

"Shut up"

My inner shrugged. I decide to take my sliver jeep and I opened the door and got in. Put the key in the ignition but once I did that phone buzzed. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw a text from Sasori.

_Where are you? Your friends are starting to get annoying _

I looked at the clock it was 7:35. Damn……… school starts at 7: 45. I drove down the streets. I turned the radio on and on came live your life by rihannia and Ti. The shops on either side of me was a blur as I went at least 70 mph in a 45 speed zone. Like I said today I wanted to try to be normal. I pulled in the schools parking lot. I pulled the keys out and the jeep went silent. I looked up at the big black iron gates that surrounded the school. Past these gates, was a courtyard full of Vampires and Angels. I looked up and saw Karin flying around in the air showing off her new form as a shadow angel

_Well looks like Karin is getting better at not flying into walls……SMACK……..never mind. _

Karin flew into the side of the school….hahaha.

_Well…time to face everyone_

I got out of my car and started walking toward school. I walked through the gates to have Vampires stare at me with lust and Angels starting at me with jealousy. I looked around trying to find my group, there. By the far back corner of the courtyard was Ino, Hinata and TenTen hanging around the Akatsuki. I walked over there, watching everyone get out of my way. I stopped a few ways away taking in the scene. Pein and Konan were making out. Sasori was watching Ino fight with her brother Deidara. TenTen and Hinata were shaking their heads.

"Deidara my hair is better than yours and that's the end of it!" Ino screeched

"Sorry Sis, but my hair is better since I use Conditier that doesn't make my hair have split ends" Deidara stomp his foot. Sasori shook his head.

I grinned "Sorry bro, but he's your friend" I stepped forward. Everything any one was doing stopped and focused on me. I felt like a deer in the headlights.

"Sakkkuuuurraaaa tell Deidara that my hair is softer and better" Ino whined. TenTen and Hinata shook their heads.

"So Sakura, why you here so late…. It's not like you to be this late" TenTen said lazily twirling a kunai around her finger.

I sat down on the bench "I over slept"

TenTen and Hinata raised there eyebrows. I sighed,

"I'll see you guys in homeroom" after that I walked away. TenTen and Hinata looked at each other.

"Hey forehead tell Deidara….forehead …Sakura? Where she go?" Ino looked around for her best friend. TenTen signed.

"Ino-Chan, Sakura-Chan left…I think she just want some alone time" Hinata said. I walked up the stairs leading to the rooftop. My sanctuary. I pushed the door opened and went to the side. I heard the door close and I looked down and saw a sea of students trying to get to there class. I looked over and saw my friends laughing and smiling. I sighed

"Why can't I stop thinking about her" I whispered.

"Thinking about whom?" a pair of arms wrapped around me, I tensed but soon relax as I felt a familiar chakra.

"Not you if that's what you're asking Sasuke" I continued to stare at the courtyard. I watched my friends enter the building.

"Something's wrong Sakura" he pushed my hair out of the way and sucked on my pulse. I opened my mouth to protest but soon but off.

"Don't tell me there's nothing wrong, I can sense it" He whispered against my neck. I bit my lip in thinking matter. I took a breath before I opened my mouth

"I had that dream again, Sasuke..." I whispered. I felt him tense and he twirled me around and stared into my eyes.

"She's not going to get you Sakura" he said coldly. I looked up with fire in my eyes, as I pushed him away.

"How do you know that!" I snapped as the anger coursed through my body. I felt scared and angry at the same time. Scared that she might be coming for me again and angry that the vampire is making empty promises.

"What if I become a monster just like her" I whispered.

I felt him grip me tightly and slam me against the wall next to the door leading into the school. He gripped my chin and made me stare into his eyes.

His eyes were staring to bleed red and he growled "You will never become her! You're nothing like her Sakura! You're not a Fire Angel!"

I bit my lip and turned my head to the side. My whole body was shaking; I turned my head back to meet his piercing gaze. Tears threatening to go down my cheeks

"How do you know that?" my voice quivered.

His eyes soften and said softly "Sakura I promise you-"

"NO!" I yelled as I pushed him away. Tears flowing freely now

"Sasuke don't make promises you can't keep!" I whispered. I felt like I was trapped, I had to get out of there. I pulled the door open and ran down the stairs. I heard him yell my name, but I did not stop. Tears blinded my vision as I raced down the halls, into the courtyard and out the gates.

I fumbled with the keys in my pocket as I opened the door to my jeep. I got in and raced out of the parking lot. I deiced I wasn't going to go home. Instead I just drove through the streets passing cars I thought were going to slow. I turned on a road not even bothering to glance at the sign. The road was a dirt road that looked like a scene from a scary movie or something like that. I pulled up to the gates and stopped. I looked sat there and looked at the abanded castle sitting on top of the cliff. There were orchards of dead trees surrounding the castle making it have that eerie look to it.

_I remember when all these trees use to be Cherry Blossom trees _

"**Yea but not since she decided to betray us. I don't see why you keep hanging on to her" inner whispered**

_She's my mother…… I can't help but feel as if she trying to say something to me_

"**Yea she's saying come find me so I can kill you. Sakura she's already killed massacred you and your friend's clan and she killed your father…her mate" Inner said while listing the events on her fingers**

I signed…man I got to stop doing that. I put the car in reverse and head back home. It's 9:50, so I missed first period and homeroom. Oh well might as well skip. I went back to the roads and drove. I pulled into Moonlight 21 and went in. Moonlight 21 was a club yes, but during the weekend the club was used for people to hang out and do other things. I walked through the doors and sat down at the bar. There wasn't a lot of people here…probably cause their all at school.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I looked up, to see a man in his 30s.

"Hey poncho" I said tiredly

He smirked "Well you going to answer my question Sakura?" Poncho was drying glasses and putting them away. He was the bartender here and also was like a father to me.

"I didn't feel like going today" I whispered. Poncho put the glass down on the counter top and looked at me

"Well it seems to me that someone is tired"

I yawned and nodded. I felt my eyelids dropping and I put my head on the counter top before everything went black. ………

CRASH

I jolted awake and looked around. I was in a booth in the corner; I looked up to see poncho yelling at the new employee for the glasses he drooped.

_Funny I don't remember falling asleep in a booth_

"Well that's because I put you there" I looked up to see poncho standing there. I sat up, so he could sit down. He put a glass of water in front of me. I took a sip and looked at him

"What time is it?"

He looked at me "it's almost 9:45"

I let my breath out in relief and took a sip of my water

"At night"

My eyes went wide and spit my water out. It sprayed on the table and some got on him.

"Hey watch Sakura, I just wiped this table" Poncho said while wiping his face with his towel he always carries. I tried to catch my breath, but it feels like I have to be somewhere, but where.

"**Ummm how about the race tonight between the Vampire Angels and the Sharingan" inner said.**

…_.oh shit….._

I jumped out of the booth and ran out the door before yelling a quick thanks over my shoulder. I jumped in my jeep and headed home

_The race doesn't start till 10 and its 9:40 right now so I have to hurry_

I raced home and opened my garage. I parked my jeep and ran to my fast car, my black Lamborghini. I backed, shut the garage and went down to the road. I looked at the clock, its 9:50, only 10 more minutes. I headed down town towards the tunnels. The tunnels are place where all street races were held. The cops are trying to find this place but fail. There is one rule about the tunnels; you're either in or out.

I drove under a bridge and stop at the cement wall. I honked my horn twice and the wall split into two and opened. I rolled forward and down the tunnel. I pulled up to the race line and got out. I shut my door and leaned against it.

"Sakura!" I looked over to see Ino, TenTen and Hinata walk over to me. Their all wearing black Capri's and crimson red tank tops with black high heels. They also have their hair up in a tight bun with our logo on their tank tops; a black heart with wings.

"Here Sak" TenTen gave me my outfit and we all walked to our own garage. Hinata drove my car over here and TenTen who's our mechanic of the group checked it over.

Ino is our eyes when we can't see when were racing and Hinata is our Technician. I went behind a rack of tools and stared changing as Ino and Hinata stood in front of it making sure nobody saw me.

"So Sakura-Chan where were you at school today? I mean you were there but then disappeared" Hinata said. I pulled my crimson tank top on over my head.

"I didn't feel good, I should have told you guys….sorry" I lied. I stepped put of my jeans and pulled on my black Capri's.

"Damn right you should have told us forehead! We were worried and nobody knew were you were!" Ino said flipping carelessly through a magazine on the latest trends.

"Well im here now, so let's get out there and kick some ass" I smirked and put my pink locks into a messy bun. We walked over to TenTen who shut the hood of my car.

"Well….everything is find and good, but you might want to steer clear of the dirt roads. I think from your last race it rattled the fan belt and it looks out of place, but I don't have time to fix it." TenTen looked at me.

I nodded "Well Angel's, I think its time we showed some Vampire's that were controlled by no one"

"Hell ya" Ino smirked along with Hinata and TenTen.

"Good luck Sak!" The girls ran off. I hoped in my car and pulled up to the race line. I could see Sasuke already leaning against his red Ferrari. Shikamaru is his mechanic and Naruto is his eyes and Neji is his technician. I heard a tap on my window and I looked over to see him standing their, I rolled down my window

"What do you want Uchiha!" I said coldly

He smirked "Missed you at school". I snarled.

His smirked widen" Well anyways, we both know that Im going to win" I scoffed and rolled my eyes "How about we make this more interesting?"

I narrowed my eyes "What do you have in mind" not sure what game he's trying to play

He reaches over and took a strand of my hair between his fingers "How about if I win, you become my angel"

My eyes widen "And if I win?"

He stopped playing with my hair and a serious looked came on his face "I'll leave you do anything you want" he whispered.

I raised one eyebrow and smirked "Well then, Uchiha get ready to do all my chores"

He smirked and turned to walk away but looked over his shoulder "Oh and Sakura?" I looked at him "Better start remembering how to say Sasuke-Kun" and got in his car.

I scoffed and rolled my window up. I reached up on the dashboard and got my earpiece and put it in my ear.

"Ino, you there?"

"Yup" I heard her reply come.

"Alright, let's do this" I revered my engine and looked at the flag person between us. As soon as he dropped it I took my foot off the accelerator and stepped on it. Uchiha and I were neck and neck as we came up on the ramp to the expressway.

"Sakura, take the ramp!" I heard Ino. I looked up on the bridge to see it backed up.

"Ino, there's traffic jam"

"Sakura take it, Hinata said that there's one lane open for the cop cars to get through.

I didn't know what to do, so I took it. I got on the ramp to see the lane Ino was talking about. I pulled into that lane and drove passing all the cars that were sitting there. I was going over 160 mph

"Ino where's Uchiha at?........oh shit" I looked at rear view mirror to see red and blue flashing lights

"Umm He's taking the streets and what is it?"

"Ino, I have the police on my tail, where's the next exit?" I stepped on the gas going over 180 mph

"Coming up on your right, once you get off Hinata says that's there's a underground freeway on you left a little ways down"

"I nodded" I turned my wheel right and got off the expressway with the police still on my tail. I turned right running the red light making cars swerved out of my way. Now creating a roadblock that the police can't get through. I saw the underground tunnel and took it. It was pretty much empty

"Sakura hurry! Sasuke only has one more mile before he reaches the warehouses!"

I saw an exit and took it. I went down the street and turned running another red light.

_One more street and ill be at the ware houses _

I pulled the steering wheel left and arrived at the docks. I weaved through the warehouses and saw a gate in front of me. The only problem was the gate was locked. The gate flew open as I crashed into it. Never mind. I landed in a street and swerved left cutting off Uchiha in the process.

"How are you doing Sakura?"

I smirked "Better now that I cut of Uchiha, and boy he looks pissed"

"Well how do you figure?"

I smiled "Cause he's riding my tail like there's no tomorrow"

By now we were on the street leading to the tunnels. Sasuke drifted to the right and pulled up besides me. Now we both are neck and neck and we're coming up to the finish line. I stepped on the gas and so did he. I shot past the finish line and stepped on my brakes and swerved to the left and Sasuke copied my movements, so now we're both at a complete stop, facing each other panting. I stepped out of the car and the girls walked over to me. Sasuke got out and walked over to his crew

"Sakura you were amazing!" Io squealed!

All of a sudden the announcer came on.

"Ino, shut up I want to hear who the winner is!" TenTen scowled.

"And the winner of the race between the Vampire Angels and the Sharingan is……..

* * *

**Hope you like it**

**~CrestedStar20 ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

_

* * *

_

**Hey everyone! sorry for the late update......well anyway heres the nine chapter of Vampire Angels.......oh and i wil be going to florida , so i won't be updateing for a while...sry! and that aslo goes for my other story the Scarlet Angel.....sry i haven't updateed it in a while!**

* * *

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much_

_  
That I just can't resist you. It's not enough to say that I miss you._

_  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow._

_  
I can't forget you goin' crazy from the moment I met you._

I slammed my hand over my alarm clock. I push my covers back and went to the bathroom. 10 minutes later, I came out with my hair straight and bangs close to covering my left eye. I had on a pair of jeans and a white tank top. I went out of my room and went downstairs, towards the kitchen. I grabbed a one my bottles from the fridge and stomped out of the kitchen. My brothers stared after me eyebrows raised

"Well someone's not a morning person" Ryu said sarcastically.

My brothers just stared at him and him and shook their heads.

I went to the front door and stepped into a pair of my black flats and waited on my front porch. I leaned over the railing and started at the cherry blossom tree that was in our front yard.

"**Well looks like someone needs to cheer up" my inner said**

'_Well no shit' I snapped _

**My inner glared at me "Hey just because you-"**

'_Finish that sentence and I'll kill you' I threaten _

I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice a black Ferrari pull up. The owner stepped out and walked towards me. The person took off their jacket and draped it over my bare shoulders. I snapped my head up and glared at the person in front of me.

"Uchiha" I said sweetly, while glaring at him.

He smirked and put his hands on either side of my body, trapping me against the railing. He leaned down towards my ear and whispered

"That's not my name Sakura..." He sucked on my earlobe. I bit back a moan and pushed him away.

"Fine, you win Sasuke-kun" I scowled walking towards his car. He used his speed and opened the doors for me. I got in and so did Sasuke. He stepped on the gas and we shot forward. The entire car ride to school was quiet and I just stared out the window watching the gray clouds.

"It's going to rain" I whispered.

"Hn"

I stared out the window wondering how I ended up in Sasuke's car. Oh yea now I remember

_Flashback_

"_And the winner is..."_

_I waited for the announcer to hurry up. A part of me knew that there was no way in hell I could lose to Uchiha. _

"_Sasuke Uchiha!" _

_My eyes widen and I was filled with dread. _

"_Sakura" my head shot up. In front of me was Mr. Ego himself. _

_My eyes narrowed "What" I snapped._

_He smirked and started walking towards his car, but stopped and looked over his shoulder_

"_I'll pick you up, tomorrow before school" and stared walking away._

_I mouth was slightly hanging open and my eyes wide._

'_I can't believe him'_

_I seethed and stomped past Ino, Hinata and TenTen who just looked at me in wonder._

_End of Flashback_

"..kura…Sakura…"

I shook my head and looked over at Sasuke. He was looking at me weirdly, but shrugged.

"Were here" he got out and before he closed the door he smirked at me "meet me by our spot, we used to go". He shut the door and started to walk.

I just sat there watching him walk away. His hair was blowing in the wind and his tight black muscle shirt showing the world how god like his body is. I smiled as I remembered the times when we were together…..yes…I went out with Sasuke Uchiha about 3 years ago, but it ended. But that's other story I don't want to get into. I open the door stepped out and closed the door. I walked through the black gates of VA high and walked into the courtyard. I saw my friends laughing and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke sitting in the shadows with his friend's talking. I took a deep breath, and head towards Sasuke and his friends.

"**You know that everyone is staring at us" my inner said while hiding behind a box**

'_Of course their staring, Sakura Haruno is walking towards Sasuke Uchiha. Oh my god!....idiots'_

"**I know, but their making it look like you came to school naked!" **

I looked around and sure enough there was students looking at me mouth wide open and my friends were staring at me shocked. Sasuke's friends nudged him and nodded their heads towards me. Sasuke glanced at me while I approached. I stopped in front of him and gave a dirty glance to the students watching us. They stop staring and talked with their friends, but glancing over here once in a while.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

All three males glared at their loud friend. The Sharingan had two spots in the school. One on the rooftop and the other against the wall of the school; in the courtyard. Against the wall was a statue of our old principal. But he quit and now Tusande is principal. The Statue is a guy holding a book like a tray of food in his hands. That's were Naruto sits. Neji leans against the principal, who is sitting on a stone bench. Shikamaru is laying on the ground a sleep and Sasuke leans against the statue one foot propped up.

"Hey Naruto" I smiled and looked up at him.

"Hey Neji, Hey Shikamaru"

"Hn"

"Troublesome"

I smiled. They haven't changed a bit. The wind started to pick up as I gripped Sasuke's jacket closer. I forgot that I was wearing it. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and pulled me back into a hard surface.

"No welcoming for me?" I felt his breath on my neck.

"You already got this morning when you picked me up" I struggled not to show his affect on me. I felt something wet hit my head. I looked up towards the sky, the dark gray clouds getting darker signaling that it was about to rain. My eyes widen, I ran out of Sasuke's grip and into the building before I could get wet. Students followed my example and into the school. The bell rang signaling time for class. I made my way down the hallway into Homeroom. I went to my desk trying to ignore the pouring rain outside. Students filed in and Ino, Hinata and TenTen came in and sat down by me. Hinata was staring outside with a peaceful expression on her face……tch …water angels…..

"So Sakura, mind telling me why you were sitting with the Sharingan?" Ino looked at me.

I sighed "last night before the race me and Sasuke made a bet. If he won I would have to be his angel again, but if I won he would have to do anything I want. And since I lost…."

"You have to be Uchiha's Angel again" TenTen finished for me. I nodded.

"So I guess since you're going to be around Sasuke a lot, this would be a good time for us to get to know the others and-"Ino started to say but got cut off by the loud speaker.

"Attention students, due to the amount of rain and thunder, school will be chanced so we don't lose our power….and I have a really bad hangover. That is all, now scram." Tusande said.

All the kids cheered and left the classroom. I picked up my bag and started to walk, but ran into Sasuke.

"Excuse me Sasuke-kun, but you seem to be in my way" I glared at him. He chuckled and lean closer to my face, I blushed.

"You know, you should wear this more often, it suits you" Sasuke smirked. I scowled and walked around him. I walked down the hallway and froze. My wide eyes look at the rain pouring down from the sky. I saw angels trying to fly, but getting their wings wet… idiots. Sasuke walked right past me and into the rain, half way through the courtyard he stopped and turned around. His raven hair sticking to the side of his face, making him look even hooter than he already is.

"What's wrong Sa ku ra? Afraid of a little water?" he taunted and smirked. I scowled but didn't move from my spot.

"**Well this is just fabulous!" my inner said sarcastically. **

'_Shut up' _I groaned knowing she was right. If I go out in the rain, I'll faint and mostly likely have serious problems. I felt someone grab my wrist and tug me out from underneath my sanctuary. My head shot up to see the smirk of an arrogant vampire. My eyes widen with terror as I waited for the rain to hit me…..but it never came. I looked around to see Hinata, Ino and TenTen walking towards me. Hinata's eyes were concentrated above my head. I sighed from relief.

"We'll take it from here Sasuke-san" TenTen said while narrowing her eyes.

"Hn" Sasuke walked away, but the stopped to look at me. He opened his mouth to say something but turned around and walked out the front gates of VA high.

"Come on Sakura, we need to get you out of this rain!" Ino frantically pulled me to TenTen's jeep.

I got in the jeep and Hinata followed me in and shut the door behind her. TenTen got in the drivers seat and Ino in the passenger's seat. TenTen drove away and headed towards her house for us to change our clothes before heading out to the club.

"Guess who I talked to in homeroom" Ino was filing her nails, occasionally blowing on them once in a while. We already knew who she talked to.

"Um, Ino-pig we all know who you were talking to. Hell, everyone knew you were talking to him! I mean you were on his desk, twirling your hair around your finger like a whore" I teased.

The next thing I know, I got a nail filer thrown at my head. I glared at Ino and she glared back at me.

"Shut the hell up forehead! " Ino huffed, folded her arms and stared out the window watching the rain pelt the glass.

I laughed and so did the others. We pulled up to TenTen's house. Hinata also lives here to. We raced into her house and went into the living room. All of us were drenched, even though Hinata blocked most of the rain, I still got wet. We followed TenTen up to her room. Ino went with Hinata and I went TenTen. TenTen's room has a rack of kunais on one wall and clothes everywhere.

"Here Sak" She threw me a pair of dark jeans and a white tang top. I started to take off my clothes that were clung to my body. I touched the jacket I was wearing.

'_I'm still wearing Sasuke's jacket!'_

I took off my clothes and changed into the dry ones. I went down stairs and started out the window, waiting for the others to come. I watched the rain fall hitting the pavement.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mamma come play dance with me in the rain!'" said the pink little angel. Sakumo smiled sadly at her daughter_

"_Sorry my little Saku, the rain only calls those who are innocence". Sakumo started to walk away, but a tug at the end of her dress stopped her. She looked down _

"_What do you mean innocent mama?" Sakura stared at her mother with wonder and curiosity in her eyes. _

"_You will learn soon Saki, now go run along and play in the rain" Sakumo pushed Sakura towards the rain. Sakura looked at her mother with doubt, but then shrugged and ran off giggling into the rain. She twirled and danced with her arms above her head. Sakumo walked down the hall with her mouth set in dark smile. _

"_Enjoy it now Sakura, cause not everyone lives happily ever after"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Come after Sakura!" I twirled around to see Hinata, Ino and TenTen waiting impatiently by the door. I followed the out the door and we ran to TenTen's jeep. Hinata got in the drivers seat and Ino in the passengers seat. TenTen and I in the back. Hinata slowly made our way down the road.

"Oh my god Hinata! I know you like to drive safe but it's been 20 minutes and we just left the driveway!" Ino exaggerated.

"Actually Ino, it's only been 10 minutes since we left my house" TenTen said smartly.

I laughed, while Hinata stepped on it. We got to Moonlight 21 in record time for her! Hinata got out and slammed the door and made her way to the club entrance. We sat there staring after Hinata with wide eyes. We all got out and ran towards the entrance. Once inside we spotted her at our table. TenTen and Ino made there way towards her. I made my way towards the bar and plopped down on a seat. A drink slammed down in front of me, as I looked up.

Poncho was smiling at me while shaking a drink for someone else. I smiled back and took a sip of my drink.

"So I heard about your race against Uchiha"

I set my drink down "Yea, it was pretty close, I almost had him"

He gave me a weird look before severing the mix to another person.

"Well that's not what I heard" he came back setting his towel by my drink. I looked at him

"What did you hear?"

He smiled and laid down a photo. I picked it up and looked at it. My eyes widen in shock, it was me and Sasuke going across the finish line.

"That you won…….."

* * *

**Hope you liked it ^.^**

**~CrestedStar 20**


	11. Chapter 11

_

* * *

_**Hey everyone sorry for the late update. I feel really bad for not updating sooner. I hope you guys didnt forget about this story, well anyways here the Tenth Capter of Vampire Angels. Hope you enjoy. Oh and thank you to Queen of Candly Land for making me get off my lazy butt and update this story**_

* * *

_

_Now you're gone_

_  
I realize my love for you was strong_

_  
And I miss you here now you're gone_

_  
I keep waiting here by the phone with your pictures hanging on the wall_

I stared in shock at the picture. I scanned the crowed and saw Uchiha grinding against a slut. He had his hand under her skirt, if you even call that a skirt. Sasuke was wearing black jean, and a black muscle shirt. I narrowed my eyes in hatred as my eyes sung with tears. Sasuke must of sense someone watching him, because his eyes met mine and widen. I shook my head and walked away from the bar pasting Ino, Hinata and TenTen who had confused looks on their faces.

I walked out the door and started down the side walk. It was raining out. I felt a hand grab my wrist and spin me around. I came face to face with Sasuke. His shirt soaked like mine. His hair clings to the side of his face. I felt the rain drip down my cheeks like tears.

"I'm sorry-"Sasuke stared to say.

"No……." I whispered. I walked a little ways down the side walk and turned around again

"Why the hell would you rig the race?"

Sasuke looked up at me with cold eyes

"What the hell are you talking about Sakura, I didn't rig the race."

Sasuke turned around and walked back into the club. I stood there, letting the rain do its damage. I turned around and walked home. The damage was done. If he thinks that I'm going to sit back and let him think he has control……..he's messing with the wrong angel!

By the time I was back at my house I was soaking wet. I dried my self and went upstairs and crawled into my bed. I woke up, surprisingly before my alarm rang. I turned it off and took a shower. I went into my closet, a plan forming in my head to show a certain vampire that he has no control over me.

I put on a black mini skirt, and a crimson tank top with black high heels. I walked out down stairs and into my kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle, and then walked out. Passing all of my brothers, mouths wide open. Before I went into the garage I head Ryu say

"Daaaaammmmmmnnnnnnnn………. I hate to be anyone who gets in the way of Sakura"

"No Bro, I hate to be the person Sakura's pissed at. Let's just hope they live till sunset." said Ri.

"Yup" said the rest of my brothers in agreement

I called Ino as I walked towards my baby

"**Hello?" **

"Ino-pig, get your Vampire Angel outfit on. It's time to show the Sharingan, whose really in charge."

Oh yeah, I was defiantly pissed

"**Does this involved breaking hearts and crushing sick fantasies?"**

"Hell yes" I smirked

"**YES! ****Hahaha looks like Sakura Haruno is back baby! I call the others, see ya at school" **

I hung up and drove out of my drive way. I didn't know how today was going to go, but I knew one thing,

Hell would freeze over after the Vampire Angels are done

I pulled in the parking a lot and stop to a halt. I stepped out of my baby and shut the door. I crossed the parking lot and walked to the gates. Around me people stopped what they were doing and watch me with mouths open and some drooling. Before I hit the gates Ino, Hinata and TenTen joined me by my sides. We were like a scene from a movie. All four of us in a line and walked into the courtyard.

We held our heads up with smirks on our faces. Everyone in our way got out of it, in fear of being our victims. Out of the corner of our eyes we saw the Slut Strut giving us dirty looks and The Sharingan, well personally none of us give a shit about them right now. We walked into school earning glances as we walked.

We walked into home room and sat down in our seats.

"Did you guys see how the Slut Strut looked at us" Ino said fixing her hair

"Psh, they wish they were us, but sadly they're going to have to stick with being trash" TenTen snickered.

"Alright guys, what's the plan?" Hinata looked around at us. They all turn to me with a serious look on their face. I smirked as I watched everyone come in chatting about their lives and the weekend. And the best part is…its only Wednesday.

"You guys remember my bet?" not bothering to look at them.

"Umm, the one where you have to do what Uchiha says?" Hinata said while taking out her sketch book and pencil. I nodded.

"TEME! That is unfair! I beat you fair and square!" Naruto shouted as he walked into the room.

"Hn. Dobe, you ran into a trash can and then knocked it over" came an emotionless reply

I saw Sasuke glance at me. I turned my head and quickly whispered my plan. After I told them, I got a bunch of nods and smirks. I turned my head back to the front ignoring the Sharingan as they sat in front of us……..today was going to be great……..

Time passed and soon we were at lunch. Instead of sitting in our usual spots underneath the Cherry Blossom tree, we went over to the Sharingan's spot. As we walked up the boys were in a deep conversation. Naruto looked up and saw us. He hit Sasuke and jerked his head at us. Sasuke looked at us and smirked. We went up to our guys and straddle their hips. My crotch right on top of Sasuke's area, I started moving my hips in a circle formation, a smirk on my face.

I looked at Sasuke's face, his eyes showed confusion and his mouth was open. He moved his hands to my hips and placed them there. I don't think so. I took his hands in mine and got up. I lean down and whispered

"Next time, be careful who you mess with"

I lean up and walked away. Before I went too far I threw my head over my shoulder

"Oh and you might want to close your mouth, your drooling"

And with that I walked away with Ino, Hinata and TenTen behind me smirking. We went to class leaving the guys and the whole courtyard staring after us.

After we were out of site, we busted out laughing.

"That was probably the best thing that ever happened to me this week!" Ino wiped her eyes

We all rolled our eyes. We still had another 15 minutes before class started again

"Hey how about we ditch this place and go hang out at the mall?" Hinata questioned.

We looked at each other and shrugged. We head down the steps and through the gates. We hopped in our cars and left the parking lot. We followed each other I was in the lead. I stepped on the gas, and shot forward with the other girls on my tail. We pulled into the mall and parked. We got out and went into the mall.

As we walked we got cat calls and "hey babes"

We passed a store with prom dresses, wedding dresses and other dresses. Ino stopped and pulled on our arms.

"Let's go try on dresses for the hell of it!" with that she sprinted into the store. We looked at each other, looked at the store, back at each other, shrugged then sprinted after Ino. We ran around the store grabbing dresses of the racks not even bothering to see what they look like. We ran into the changing room.

"Okay I'm up first" Ino went behind the curtain and started changing.

"You guys know that the Starlight Ball is coming up?" Hinata looked at me and TenTen.

"Damn it! Now I have to wear a dress" TenTen sulked as Hinata patted her back

"Coming out!" we hear Ino shout from behind the curtain.

She parted the curtain and walked down the aisle. She had on a black dress with a blue sash around her waist. Her hair was put up in a messy bun. TenTen's, Hinata's and my mouths were open and our eyes wide.

"Holy St. Mary, you look hot Ino!" Hinata gasped.

We all took a closer look; her dress was cut above the knees and was a strapless dress. She wore neon blue heels making the dress pop. She squealed and danced in a circle

"I found it! I finally found the perfect dress for the Starlight Ball! Okay you're up Hinata!"

She grabbed Hinata by the hand and dragged her behind the curtain. TenTen and I looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. The next minute Ino came out with the dress and heels in her hands. She plopped down, next to us on the couch in a huff. Again TenTen and I rolled our eyes as Hinata came down the aisle. We gasped……have you ever noticed that Hinata has big boobs?

Hinata's dress was black with a purple sash around her waist and neon purple heels on. But Hinata's dress was to the floor.

"Wow Hinata, did you know you have big boobs?" Ino asked tilting her head.

We slowly turned our heads and looked at Ino with a what the hell look on our face. Hinata had a mortified look on her face; I shook my head and grabbed Hinata by the arm and led her behind the curtain. I set my stuff down and looked at her.

"Hinata, forget about was pig said, she's just jealous that she doesn't anything on top"

Hinata smiled and nodded and went out. I pulled out my dress.

' _I don't think I'm going to change. I want it to be a surprise'_

"**It will be a surprise all right" inner said**

By the time I got home it was 5. I parked my car and walked in the house. TenTen and I decided not to reveal or dresses. I went upstairs and laid down on my bed. I felt my eye lids drop and shut close.

"_Get away!" I screamed. _

"_Oh come on Saki honey, don't be like that" the figure hissed._

_I threw a knife at the figure and ran down the street_

I shot up, panting. I looked at the clock it was 7. I put my hand on my forehead.

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

I looked over to see my phone vibrating. I opened the phone and saw I had a text from Ino

Fr: Ino-pig

Hey, meet us the club

I texted her back and walked to my closet, I put on a white dress and tied a black ribbon around my waist. I put on black flip flops and got went into my garage. I got in my baby and drove. I drove into the parking lot and parked. I got out and walked towards the club, the bouncer let me pass. I walked in and looked around. I saw Ino, and TenTen laughing, I smiled and went over there.

"Hey guys" I sat down and sipped my drink, they already order for me.

"Hey Sak" TenTen nodded.

I looked around

"Where's Hinata?"

TenTen and Ino looked at each other and started laughing. I raised an eyebrow

"She is currently grinding on Naruto!" Ino said while laughing

I started laughing and looked at the dance floor, sure enough there was Hinata grinding on Naruto. I looked back at Ino and TenTen

"Who's up for a dare?" I asked smiling

"I am!" Ino said

I smirked,

"Okay Ino, you have to go ask Kiba to dance."

Ino looked mortified, but got out of her seat and walked over where Kiba was………surrounded by girls.

I laughed and TenTen shook her head. I watched as Ino dragged Kiba to the dance floor and grind on him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shikamaru grip his glass tightly. Oh Ino was going to have a fun night tonight.

"Hey Sakura"

I looked over where TenTen was. She had a look across her face like she had something to tell me but didn't know how to say it.

"What is it TenTen?"

She looked at me, her eyes showed nothing but sorrow and confusion.

"I – I – m-m" She started to say, but something was holding her back.

I leaned forward and light the candle with a snap of my fingers. Then turned to looked at her with softness in my eyes. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes

"I'm an Earth Angel"

I laughed; TenTen opened her eyes and looked at me

"What's so funny?" She fumed

I shook my head

"Nothing it's just that, I'm not surprised." I looked at her "you always were attracted to the forest and nature around you"

TenTen looked relieved, while Ino sat down. She glare at me

"What is it Ino – pig?" I took another sip of my drink

"Do you know how many times that mutt tried to put his hand up my skirt or on my butt!" She fumed!

TenTen and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"That's it! Sakura I dare you to go ask Sasuke Uchiha to dance and you have to grind on him!" she smirked

Shocked, I stop laughing and looked at her. Her eyes narrowed in asking me if I was too scared. I got up and stalked towards the Sharingan table. Naruto nudged Sasuke and jerked his head at me walking up. Sasuke looked at me; he put down his Bloody Mary and looked at me. I walked up to the table and grabbed Sasuke by the hand and pulled him up. I flick my eyes in the direction of the dance floor, asking my silent question. He smirked and put his hand on my hip and led me to the floor.

We got out there, and another song started. I grinded my hips on him, He gripped my hips and grinded back. My hands rose over my head and weaved themselves in his hair. Sasuke brought his mouth on my neck. He sucked on my pulse and ran his fangs over the skin of my neck. I grinded my hips more seeking more contact.

"**Tch, I thought you hate him?" inner said while cheering him on**

'_I do…………. Don't I?"_

"**How should I know? But I do know one thing, you can't resist him any longer, seeing as he is your Vampire and you're his Angel"**

I turned around and kissed him hard on the mouth. Our kiss started out with passion, than got more aggressive as he dominated the kiss. He kiss down my jaw and went down to my throat. I threw my head back, lips parted in pleasure.

I'm pretty sure we were giving the whole club a show. Sasuke stopped and lean his forehead against mine.

"I thought you want to give up" his deep velvety smooth voice sent shivers down my spine.

I looked at hi, his eyes showed nothing but possessiveness. But underneath it, I thought I saw a flicker of passion go through his black eyes.

I smiled, finally figured out what I've been missing this entire time

"I was"

He smirked, and then kisses me hard again. We broke for air; he led me out of the club and towards his car. I've finally found out why I keep denying him……

* * *

**Hope you liked it! ^.^**

**~CrestedStar 20**


	12. Chapter 12

_

* * *

_

**Hey everyone, sorry for the LATE LATE update. VERY LATE. ahahah anyways here is Chapter elven of Vampire Angels. i know its short. but i wanted to get this up so you guys know im still here. i promise next one will be longer. hope you like it and**** enjoy. i'm deicating this chapter to 22shot, thanks for all the messages and everything**

**Disclaimer ~ i do not own Naruto**

* * *

_You took my heart _

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wish they'd turn real._

_You broke your promise and made me realize _

_It was all just a lie……_

We reached his house and stumbled through the door. His mouth over mine in a possessive kiss, his hand roaming my body squeezing places bringing me more pleasure. He pinned me to the door and roughly kissed me harder. We broke for air, onyx clashed with emerald, as he leaned his forehead on mine as we tried to catch our breaths.

"Sakura, I don't give a shit if you think this is just a one night stand between us. Because it's not, after this you are **mine**"

Sasuke growled, I smiled and grinded my hips on his showing him that I agree, he let out a growl and kissed me roughly again. He picked me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist and carried us to the bed room. He laid me down on his black silk sheets. I looked in his eyes; they were covered with lust and possessiveness. He ripped my dress to shreds any hope of me wearing that again lost. That left me wearing my white bra and matching tong.

Sasuke dipped his head by my ear and whispered

"Why do you bother wearing white? We both know you're not innocent as people think you are"

He sucked on my earlobe while his hands traced me curves to my bra. He ripped it off and his hands immediately went to my breast, fondling them as his mouth left a trail of kisses my forehead to my breast. He sucked on one and fondled the other, and then he switched to give the other one the same treatment. I arched my back and gasped in pleasure. Beneath everything I felt, I had this feeling of dread in the pit pf my stomach.

"**It might be nothing, it might just be your fear of committing your self again" inner said while reading a book trying to block out what Sasuke and I were doing.**

'_No…….. its that same feeling I always get when I have a nightmare about her…'_

Before my inner could response, I felt something invade my private area. I gasped and moaned while Sasuke kept sucking on my clit. I arched my back trying to get him deeper in me, but he held my hips down as I came.

I saw a white light pass through my eyes, as Sasuke claimed my lips once again positioning him self at the entrance of my womanhood. He looked my in the eyes, his eyes turning red from everything. I rocked my hips and the tip of him went inside me. I moaned at the sudden intrusion, Sasuke took that time to fully push himself all the way in.

"Shit Sakura, your so tight"

As he pulled himself out and slammed back in. His skin slapping against mine, I looked at him through my darker eyes half open. I saw his fangs lengthen as he leaned down and brush them against my neck

"Harder, Faster"

I breathed out as I saw my climax coming. He continued pumping in and out of me at an animalistic rate. He sucked on my pulse and then bit me. His fangs sinking in my skin as I threw my head back showing him more access to my neck. My body was overwhelmed with pleasure. Sasuke gave on last push before we both came. My hands tangled themselves in his raven hair.

He pulled himself out and licked the remaining blood dripping from the mark. He fell to my side and wrapped his arms around me in a possessive manner. He nuzzled his head in the crook of my shoulder.

"Sakura, no vampire or man will ever do what I just did to you. No man will ever see you as I do now, for you are mine"

"I'm yours Sasuke"

I whispered. For some reason my heart felt like a weight has been lifted off of it. I fell asleep in a deep slumber, Sasuke followed me after. Both of us were too caught up to notice the shadow outside his window. The figure smiled showing off her straight white teeth

"Soon Sakura, you will follow me into darkness as the Angel of Hell"

My body jolted awake as I looked around. I was in my room. I looked to my side table; there was a note on there, I picked it up and opened it

Sakura,

Something came up. I dropped you off at your house. Figured you like to wake up there instead. See you at school

Your mate

S. Uchiha

I smiled

'_At least he cares this time' _

I threw back the covers and walked into my bathroom. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water rain down on my body. I failed to notice the figure who stepped into my room. She glided across my floor with grace and stopped at the front of my bathroom door.

I turned the water off and grabbed a towel. I dried myself off and walked out of my bathroom. I shivered as a gust of cold wind came through my room. I turned my head to see my balcony doors wide open.

'_That's odd, I don't remember leaving them open'_

I went to close the doors, but that's when I felt the dark charka. I grabbed a kunai off my dresser and turned sharply around to face my intruder. But as soon as turned around my glare dropped into a shocked terrified look.

Because standing in the shadows was my mother.

"Hello Saki, it's been a while"

She said sweetly through those red lips. Her skin paler than mine and her hair a darker shade of pink as she glided across my room, I clutched my towel and backed up.

"What are you doing here Sakumo?"

I tried to keep my voice steady of showing no trace of fear. This woman in front of me was responsible for wiping out my clan and Ino's, TenTen's and Hinata's. This woman

In front of me was not my mother, she was a Shadow Angel. A Shadow Angel was when a angel's mate didn't want her anymore or the angel became evil, she turned into a shadow angel.

"Is that any way to address your mother?" she hissed

I felt anger course through my body. I can't believe she's showing up here and telling me how I should address her. Something inside me snapped

"How dare you! How dare you come here after killing my clan! You have no fucking reason to be here! Get out!" I screamed I could no longer take it.

The nightmares she makes me have the fear of losing my self to darkness because my mother let it consume her. My eyes turning red as my room began to heat up fast. My anger had unlocked my element.

"Oh come Sakura, we haven't seen each other in five years" Sakumo kept getting closer to me.

"You are not my mother! My mother died the day she let darkness consume her, she died the day she wiped out my friend's clan, she died the day she left my father for a mutt!" I snarled.

My element unleashed its self and fires swirled around me. My mother got in a defensive crouch, teeth bared. My body was now covered in my fire outfit. I smirked

"Well well well, look who has picked up something from being a mutt's mate. You look like a dog….. Oh I'm sorry. Calling you a dog would be an insulted to the real dogs. No, you're more like the bitch"

Sakumo lunged at me and tackled me to the ground. We wrestled around knocked things over; I brought my knee up and kneed her in the gut. As she moaned in pain; I rolled away and jumped up. I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth. My mother lunged at me and slammed me into the wall.

She whispered in my ear "You may have the fire element, but you don't know how to control it yet."

I snarled and looked hard at the candle. The flame flickered in an out till it bursted in one huge flame. I jolted my eyes to my mother and the flame flew and hit her in the back. She screamed and released me. I ran out of my room and flew down the stairs. I couldn't sense any of my brothers' home. I ran down the hall and looked at my reflection in the mirror, my eyes red as ruby's and my teeth sharper then vampire fangs.

I slammed my fist in the mirror and watched it shattered in to pieces. One of them flew by and cut my cheek, making a tiny slice. I brought my hand up and looked at the blood on it. I looked back at the mirror and saw two red eyes staring at me. My eyes widening and I turned around. My mother back handed me and I flew into the wall. I slumped to the floor. My vision going in and out, before darkness consumed me I heard

"Welcome to the dark side, my love"

Meanwhile Ryu flipped through his play list but stopped. He took out is head phones and watched as Lucifer pulled the car up to the drive way. As soon as he stopped Ryu bolted out of the door and ran into the house. Lucifer, Ri, Hiro, Mashi, Sasori watched him go. They looked at each other till they also ran after their brother. They ran into the house but stopped when they saw Ryu looking at the pieces of the shattered mirror on the ground. They all looked at eachother and one word went through all of their heads

_Sakura_

All of them ran up to Sakura's room and flung the door open. But stopped dead cold, their eyes widening as they took in the scene before them. Sakura's balcony doors were wide open. The curtains were shredded, torn, burn to pieces. The books were everywhere. Her computer smashed and the bed covers were shredded.

"Damn, Sakura really needs to clean up her room" Ri said while looking around.

Everyone turned their head and looked at their brother with a 'are you really that stupid' expression on their face.

"Come on, let's call TenTen, Ino and Hinata and se if they know anything" Mashi and Sasori left to call them.

"Well Ri and I will check Sakura's favorite spots around the house and in the grounds" the twins left.

Leaving the two older brothers to stare at their sister's room, Lucifer stepped crouched down and looked at the blood on the ground. Hiro stood behind him

"Lucifer, what if she finally found Sakura"

Lucifer stood up to his full height and with the moonlight shining in, it made him look like the fallen angel he really is.

"Then we'll have to find her before she turns Sakura to the dark side"

Hiro nodded and turned. But before he walked out the door he paused

"What should I tell the others? That our mother is still alive and she kidnapped Sakura for her powers and that we lied to them"

Lucifer stared at the moon and answered his brother

"No, just let them think that she ran way or something."

Hiro looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with his brother

"We are going to have to tell them some time, Lucifer. And now is a good time"

Hiro walked out leaving Lucifer to stand in Sakura's room. He took one last glance at the moon and followed his brother down stairs to tell his other brothers what really is going on.

_Just you wait mother, you will pay for what you have done. We will find you. _

* * *

**Hope you liked it ^.^**

**~CrestedStar20**


End file.
